DawnXElla Story Collection
by DSX62415
Summary: Stories centering around my favorite pairing of this fandom between a certain moonchild and fairy tale princess. Rated T for safety, cameos from additional TD and OC characters will be featured.


**DawnXElla Tales: the Lives of A Moonchild And Her Fairy Tale Princess**

 **Chapter 1: Our Lovely Morning Together**

Morning in early summer slowly crept into the province of Ontario, Canada. People were waking up to prepare for the day, adults made themselves ready to go to work and earn their livelihoods, parents were getting their children ready for the day's events, animals either awoke to feed their bellies or fell asleep in their dens after spending the night going about their business, but those aren't what this story is about. We shift our attention to an apartment complex where we use a close up to peer into the pink walled bedroom of one of its tenants. The sun's rays creep through the curtains as a couple in their queen sized bed slowly began to stir in their sleep. The couple is revealed to be a Caucasian female that appeared to have stepped out of a fairy tale bearing the iconic black haired bob of Snow White complete with pink bow in the center of her hair and black eyes wearing a pink night gown that went down to her ankles with white frills at the end of each sleeve and a Caucasian female with a pale complexion with platnium blonde hair and teal eyes wearing a light pink night gown that went down to her upper thighs nuzzled together under a light pink bed sheet. These two lovers are the focus of our story: Ella Muse and Sir Dawn Hawthorne: Knight of the Order of the British Empire. It wasn't too much longer before before the sun's rays did their job and woke the lovely couple up.

Ella: good morning, sir dawn.

Dawn: good morning, ella. did you sleep alright last night?

Ella: Oh, Sir Dawn, you know that I always have a good dream when we're asleep together because you're there with me.

Dawn: Oh, Ella.

Dawn gave her princess lover a kiss on the lips before sitting up on the bed.

Dawn: How about you take the first shower while I get tea and breakfast ready.

Ella: Oh, but I want to help.

Dawn: Ella, you already do so much for me when I'm here. Let me do something for you.

Ella: Oh, alright.

Dawn got out of the bed and walked into Ella's kitchen where she got what she needed to make a nice meal for the two of them for the morning. Ella walked into the kitchen a few moments later with a towel covering her still wet hair to see that Dawn was cooking up a simple breakfast of vegan omelets, fruit bowls, freshly ironed blueberry waffles and a kettle of tea on the stove. Once everything was all cooked up, the two lovebirds sat down to a nice morning meal.

Ella: Sir Dawn, everything looks divine.

Dawn: It's nothing much really, I just practiced a little with my parents helping me and remembered what they did before trying to copy it.

Once breakfast was finished and the dishes put away, the two lovers got themselves ready to face the day (shower for Dawn, getting dressed, other hygiene related things). We then see the two sitting on Ella's sofa while bundling close to one another.

Ella: Sir Dawn, what do we have planned for today?

Dawn: I'm not certain, but my tea leaves did mention something about a close friend suffering a misfortune.

Ella: Oh dear, did they say which one?

Dawn: Unfortunately no, we'll just have to wait until we hear about it.

Just like magic (or in this case convenient writing), Dawn's phone went off saying that their friend Sky Farris was calling.

Dawn: Sky? Why would she be calling this early in the morning?

Ella: You better answer it, it could be the misfortune you were warned about.

Dawn: Too true. Hello?

We then cut to the outside of the home of one Sky Farris, her family and one Samantha Saunders as we see Sky still dressed in a pair of black pajama pants and a violet tee shirt calling on her cell phone.

Sky: Dawn, we got a problem. Code A-M-Y.

Dawn: Oh dear, Ella and I will be right over. Try and keep Sammy from doing anything that could get her arrested until we get there.

Sky: Can do. See you soon.

Ella: What did Sky talk to you about?

Dawn: There's been an incident. Code Amy.

Ella: Oh no, what did that heartless brute do to poor Samantha this time?

Dawn: We'll just have to find out when we get there. I'll call Bridgette and ask her to give us a ride while explaining the situation. Let's get ready for anything and everything.

Ella: Right.

Dawn explained everything to her older god-sister Bridgette Sommers who was more than willing to help with the situation by transporting the two lovebirds to Sky's home in her blue 2008 Jeep. The three of them finally arrive at Sky's home where she is seen along with her older sister and TD alumnis Gwen Harris, Dakota Milton, Sam Rogen who were with Sammy who was currently seething with rage. You know, seething really isn't the word I'm looking for, let's try furious to the point where Eva Reznov, known for her short temper would look like a saint compared to Sammy as they were all currently circled around the totaled and mangled remains of what was a black and red 2012 Suzuki Hayabusa. Sammy's Hayabusa to be exact.

Dawn: Alright, give us the details.

Sky: Well for starters, "she who must not be named" stole Sammy's motorcycle and took it for a joyride before completely destroying it and bringing it back here as a huge middle finger to her. She even left photographic evidence and everything.

Misty Farris (Sky's older sister): We've already contacted the police when we found the bike after mom went to get the morning newspaper, they should be here shortly.

Samantha Saunders: I can't believe god forsaken bitch would do this to me! It's not fair, I won the trial fair and square, I should never have to deal with her ever again!

Dakota: Sammy, please calm down. I'll buy you a new bike, brand new, fresh off the assembly line.

Gwen: I don't think just replacing her motorcycle is gonna fix anything.

Sam: Yeah, it'd be like trying to buy a guy a new gaming PC after the one he was using with all his saves and mods on it was stolen or destroyed. Sure you could grind to get all that stuff back, but it's never the same. Even if what you get is top of the line.

Bridgette: Wow, I haven't seen her this angry since "she who must not be named" got drunk and picked a fight with her at Geoff and Brody's Ridonculous Race victory party.

What Bridgette was talking about happened roughly a few months ago during a party where Bridgette's boyfriend Geoff Fisher and his friend Brody Jennings were holding a massive party to celebrate their victory in the first season of Total Drama's very first spin-off, The Ridonculous Race. Everything was going good enough for the most part, that is until Samantha's to use words that won't get this story's rating bumped up to M or outright forced to be taken down, outright hate-able twin sister Amanda Saunders began a drunken tirade aimed at her freshly emancipated twin sister with words far too inappropriate for me to list or repeat to any of you people. (I can say for certain that the "N" and "C" words were used...a lot) The tirade ultimately ended with Sammy reaching her breaking point and punching her twin square in the jaw, resulting in a massive brawl breaking out between the two of them along with people both trying to break up or egg on the fight by getting involved. The police ultimately had to be called in as Amy, David DeSanto, Maxwell Mason, Scott Bellows, Josse Renault, Jaques Paul, Jo Ridden, Rudolph "Lightning Jackson" and Sugar Boo Boo being arrested for crimes ranging from assault, destruction of private property and in Amy and Sugar's case: attempted homicide. Ironically enough, the events that happened after the party were sort of the reason that Ella and Dawn were even together in the first place (but that's another story for another day). We then cut to Gwen taking photos of her own as evidence with her phone Dakota was still using her mutated strength to keep Sammy from going anywhere and doing anything that she would regret in the long run as the police finally arrived.

Officer Ryker Reese (one of Duncan's uncles): Alright, what's the situation?

Sky: Here's the destroyed property in question. The culprit even took incriminating photos and everything as proof. And before you even ask: no, the victim loved that bike more than mostly anything, there would be no real reason for her to destroy it.

Officer Lisa Reese (one of Duncan's aunts): She ain't wrong, you know. The one with the mole already has a record of crimes ranging from theft to attempted homicide.

Officer Ryker: Alright, we'll bring her in for questioning and in the mean time, if you'll just fill out this form, you should be reimbursed for the blue book cost of the bike within the next few days along with any insurance your friend had on it.

Sky: What if the bike was a gift from someone that we don't really know?

Officer Lisa: Then you should still get the money as long as you have a document stating that she is the rightful owner.

Sky: Alright then. Thank you.

Officer Ryker: We'll have a team scoop up the vehicle to be used as evidence later today and we'll be in touch whenever we get new details.

The police drive off in search of their target as we cut to Sammy now sitting in front of the remains of her beloved bike.

Misty: Look at it this way: there's now a very good chance that "she who must not be named" will be in prison for a very long time after this, and you'll be able to afford a new bike to replace this one.

Sammy: That's not the point. She still managed to get away with it by actually doing it, even if she's going to be locked up. I've seriously had it with that god forsaken bitch ruining my freaking life every single day.

Gwen: If it'll make you feel any better, I can have Courtney's lawyers draw up a restraining order so that if she ever tries to come near you again, she'll be thrown in the slammer for good.

Sammy: (sigh) I guess that would be an improvement on how things are now, if only a little bit.

Dakota: In the meantime, my offer still stands. I'll even throw in a smart helmet if you want.

Dawn: We'll come with you too if you wish.

Ella: And I could sing you a song to make you feel better if you'd like.

Sammy: I don't think I'll need the song, but thank you for offering. How early is the nearest dealership gonna be open?

Sam then pulls out his phone to look it up.

Sam: Well, the nearest one doesn't open 'til 11:00 today, but the best rated one opens at 10:00.

Sammy: Alright, give me some time to get ready and we can leave in about an hour and a half. The cops should probably have the scrap hauled away for evidence by then.

Some time passes as we see Sammy with Dawn, Ella, Gwen, Dakota and Sam at a motorcycle dealership with Sammy, Dakota and Gwen looking around until something catches the former cheerleader's eye: a red 2017 Suzuki Hayabusa almost like the one she had before the...unfortunate incident.

Dealer Clerk: I see you're interested in a 2017 Hayabusa, and I don't blame you. What you're looking at is top of the line, inline-4 engine, max speed of 186 mph, bottom line: this thing is built for speed.

Sammy: I know what a Hayabusa is capable of.

Dealer Clerk: I see, and I assume that this isn't your first time at the rodeo when it comes to buying a motorcycle?

Sammy: Actually, it is. My last one was a gift.

Dealer Clerk: Ah, and I assume that you're looking to trade up towards this bad boy, right?

Sammy: Wouldn't do much, what's left of it is being hauled off to the evidence locker as we speak.

Dealer Clerk: Oh my, dare I ask what happened?

Sammy: Done in by someone hell bent on making my life miserable ever since we were born that I'd rather not even think about right now.

Dealer Clerk: Oh dear me, I am so sorry for your loss. A good Hayabusa should never go to waste like that. Tell you what, why don't we go and talk about customization options so you can really get the best ride out of this bad boy?

Dakota went with Sammy and the clerk as we cut to Gwen talking with Ella and Dawn.

Gwen: So, how long before you think Dakota shells out for every kind of add on they can throw at 'em?

Dawn: I don't really know anything about automotive stuff, so asking me about things like that would most likely be a bad idea.

Ella: Me too.

Cut to 30 minutes later as we see Sammy, Dakota and the clerk walk out of the sales room before he shakes both of their hands.

Dealer Clerk: It's been a pleasure doing business with you, you can come pick it up within the next 7-12 business days once all the modifications are complete.

Sammy: Good enough.

Gwen: So, how'd it go?

Dakota: Pretty good, I managed to talk him down about 2500 big ones for a few modifications, a smart helmet, nothing too special. He even knocked down an extra 500 after hearing what happened to Sammy's old one.

Gwen: I guess that's okay. How you holding up, Sammy?

Sammy: Fine enough. I just want to get my new bike and make sure that "you know who" never bothers me again so we don't have a repeat of what happened last night.

Gwen: Trust me, once they nab her, I'm positive that we won't be hearing about her for a very long time.

Sammy: Good, because right now I really don't even want to think about my former family anymore.

Dawn: If you need anything during the wait, do let us know.

Sammy: Thanks.

The group leaves the dealership as Dakota drops each of them off with her limo where we see that Sky and her sister were telling Sammy that Amy was brought into a holding cell with her bail set at $5000. To her, a saving grace for her day actually. We then cut to Ella back in her apartment's living room with Dawn sitting on her sofa.

Ella: I still can't help but to feel bad for what happened to poor Samantha. A sibling should love and protect their other sibling, not constantly harass and abuse them.

Dawn: I agree. We can only hope that this crime keeps her behind bars for a long time this time around. I've read her aura during the victory party Geoff and Brody threw, and there seems to be very little hope for rehabilitation at this point, if any at all.

Ella: Are you sure? You're normally able to see the good in everyone, even Chris.

Dawn: Unfortunately I couldn't find any in her, which has never happened before. I was able to find some in Chris' aura, but not Amy's and I'm worried that it might happen again with someone else.

Ella: I suppose it was bound to happen eventually. But if it ever does happen again, you know you can always confide in me.

Dawn: I know. Thank you, Ella.

Ella: It's my pleasure.

The two then share a kiss as the chapter comes to a close.

 **(Author's Note: Oh come on, you guys knew that I would make something like this for my favorite fanon TD LGBT couple. That being said, this story will go around focusing on Ella and Dawn's relationship with bits and snippets of their past together that will coincide with the headcanons that I've either already posted to the TD Writer's Forum or plan to write in the future. Thank you for reading, as always don't forget to favorite, review and follow, check out my other works both here and on Deviantart (DSX62415), and as always, DSX62415, out.)**


End file.
